Xatop
Xatop is a colossal space creature roaming at the very edge of the galaxy, able to suck all life and power from large planets and consume entire fleets of starships. due to the very edge being near the galactic union's control, Xatop has had many encounters with the union, who wished to detain or stop the beast. Eventually, it was forced to withdraw from the inner planets of the union and rest in a desert planet, where it now remains peacefully. a small spacestation set-out by the union remains in orbit over the planet, studying the creature while not interfering with it's natural tendencies and instincts. Xatop often shows no mercy to those he becomes aware of that threaten the galaxy's existence, and will go out of the way to hunt them down across planets and swiftly killing them if he is aware of them and considers them actually serious enough to go after. When the dah'kl empire attempted to attack the desert planet xatop was situated on, it came out into space to drive off the invasion forces and saving the spacestation, helping the defense fleet the union sent in to protect the planet. This gave the union the realization that xatop was actually a peaceful creature that mistook them for the dah'kl empire, while xatop realized that the union actually had the good intentions to simply bring peace to and unify the galaxy. In particular, xatop deliberately attacked the warship Dah'kl himself was on the most during the conflict over the planet, seeming to recognize dah'kl as being the one that started the conflicts between the union and his empire, aswell as sensing a dark and ominous energy emitting from dah'kl's spirit higher then any other evil spiritual energy in the galaxy. Powers and Abilities *Flight - Xatop can fly without any wings, even able to travel into space. *Blood Drain - Xatop can drain blood. *Sixth Sense - Xatop can sense danger thousands of meters away. *Cellular Regeneration - Xatop can use it's cells to heal itself when injured. *Tongue - Xatop has a snake-like tongue it can use as a whip to knock down opponents and objects that get near it. *Intelligence - Xatop has shown intelligence far greater then the average beast of it's size, able to plan out and enact strategies and tactics aswell as make decisions from a moral standpoint, such as when it spared The Stallion and it's crew when it realized it was no longer able to fight back following one of the conflicts it had with the union. It also seems to have basic knowledge of how starships work, using that knowledge as a advantage in combat. *Mind Reading - Xatop can read minds and thoughts, if desired. This can also be used to garner information, gain a idea of what their personality is, and even find strengths and weaknesses in them. *Long Jaws - Xatop has very large and long jaws, able to rip through skin and mountains with ease. *Intense Heat Resistance - Xatop can resist heat up to 30 times hotter then earth's sun. *Swimming - Xatop is a extremely adequate swimmer, able to swim through the deepest of seas, water, waste, liquids, acid and even water planets unaffected. *Spiritual Energy reading - Xatop can read the energies of spirits, and the spirits themselves, to determine if one is good or evil. *Air Draining - Xatop can drain air, eventually able to consume a entire planet worth of air given enough time and lack of interference. Trivia *Xatop was originally made for another series by star spectrum's creator, TheMajinTails, that was also a fantasy series however takes place in a dystopian medieval time period. As that series never got anywhere and only exists in conceptual form and thoughts, he decided to re-purpose, redo, add to and generally redesign the character for star spectrum. *He has visited everywhere in the Aquiritis galaxy. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:True Neutral